The present invention relates to an automatic multiple folded umbrella, which can be stored and expanded automatically for being used.
In many area, umbrellas are necessary in rainy day, while since to carry an umbrella out is very inconvenient, it is very often that the umbrella is left somewhere carelessly after the whether become clear. However, in next time as it is rainy, the user will regret for not taking an umbrella.
In general, the umbrellas are designed to be expanded easily, while it is difficult to fold it. In rainy day, as the user enters into a car, the user needs to receive an umbrella by two hands, however, this is inconvenient, and it is very possible that the body of the user will become wet and finally the chairs in the car is also wetted.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design of an umbrella which can be folded easily and conveniently so as to be received in a pocket, and then be taken out conveniently. If it is desired to receive the umbrella, the user is only necessary to operate it by one hand. As a result, the aforesaid defects in the prior art design is improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic multiple folded umbrella which only occupies a small space and can be carried out easily.
To achieve the above objective the present invention provides an automatic multiple folded umbrella comprising a body at edges of two sides of which are installed with a first spring, respectively, and a guiding track, respectively; further, a penetrating hole being formed at the center of the body; a stop being inserted into the body from a lower side; a center thereof being installed with a stopping portion; a retaining piece being inserted into the body from a lower side thereof; and a center thereof being installed with a retainer; a lower cover covering the stop and the retaining piece so as to be in the body; a button being installed above and at two lateral walls of the body; an inner edge thereof being installed with a downward protruded press portion; a post being inserted into the penetrating hole of the body; a movable toggle being placed in the body; two sides of the movable toggle being protruded with bosses and being installed with a fourth spring; a folding block with an inverse L shape is formed between two extending pieces at the upper end of the movable toggle; and a fifth spring being installed between the movable toggle and the folding block. By the aforesaid structure, an automatic multiple folded umbrella occupying a less space is formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.